1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an energy storage system and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As destruction of the environment and depletion of resources become severe, interest in a system capable of storing energy and effectively utilizing the stored energy increases. There is also interest in new renewable energy that causes little or no pollution during a power generation process. An energy storage system may include a system for coupling new renewable energy, a battery system for storing power, and an existing grid. This area of technology has recently undergone much research in response to environmental changes.
Such an energy storage system has various operating modes according to conditions of the new renewable energy, the battery system, the grid, and the load, which are related to one another, and conversion between the various operating modes should be stably performed. In particular, locations or environments where an energy storage system is installed may vary. Accordingly, for all different cases, it may be desirable to design a battery system to be stably charged and discharged.